Perverso
by Girlfriend-thefenix
Summary: ¡De nuevo otra novatada! Yaoi LEMON. Ikki se fue de farra en el cumpleaños de Hyoga y pues... cierto rubio cosaco aprovechó su embriaguez para hacer cosas malas... Oneshot. Espero que les guste. R&R please! n.n Besotes a todos.


¡Hola a todos! Ejem, pues aquí está mi novata súper atrasada ::La Girl juega con sus dedos:: De verdad siento la demora, pero tenía EXCESIVO trabajo. Foros que atender y tarea que realizar. Pero eso no tiene remedio. Lo bueno es que les traigo ya la novatada que me indicó mi niño Ice.

-Maestro, tu discípula ya está aquí. Verás que estoy traumada con cierto producto hecho con base de cacao, pero quería terminar el fic de esa forma, y me gustó como quedó. Lo hice en dos noches y espero que mi desvelo haya valido la pena. Pero si quieres más acción, sólo dime para que haga la versión más larga.

Aunque me tendrás que ayudar con las ideas **XD **

Ahora, damas y caballeros, les invito a disfrutar la novatada de esta ociosa OdA Perversa o Punk, si el nick ya está ocupado --. Ustedes dictarán mi sentencia y avísenme si cometí errores de dedo o cualquier otra cosa que se me haya pasado. Gracias a todos. Namarië!

PERVERSO

**Advertencia.**

_Este fic puede contener escenas de violencia o de sexo explícito entre hombres. Recomiendo la lectura a mayores de 16 años o a gente con mente abierta y amante del yaoi. Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, son del señor Kurumada y como fanfic, esta historia no existe en su realidad, sólo en las nuestras. Tampoco contó con lector de pruebas así que puede contener errores y me disculpo de antemano por ellos. Disfruten._

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Pero qué MADRES es esto? –Exclamó un pasmado, incrédulo, lívido y sobrecogido Hyoga, en la salita de estar de la mansión Kido, con las ventanas abiertas y su servidora OdA mirando aquella divertida escena. Los adjetivos se quedaban cortos al mirar la cara de inmenso asombro del Cisne, el cual no separaba su vista de aquella caja que tenía en su mano derecha. Era tal estado de shock del rubio, que la mano restante, que sostenía la tapa, estaba todavía inmóvil en el aire, en el mismo sitio donde se hallaba hacía 2 minutos, con el enorme y alegre moño colgando de un lado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hyoga! –respondió la ya conocida voz de Shun. Levanté un poco la cabeza, pues una espalda ancha y esbelta con cabellera verde, cubrió la cara del Cisne y no fui capaz de ver nada más que la playera blanca que llevaba. A pesar del tono animado del joven, Hyoga no daba señales de vida. Se encontraba todavía en esa especie de estado catatónico, impactado (me imagino yo) por el contenido del colorido regalo.- ¿No te gusta? –dijo Shun con voz alegre, pero sin poder disimular del todo un dejo de decepción.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el contenido de la caja, como repasando mentalmente alguna cosa que se le hubiera olvidado agregar. Ladeó la cabeza dándose por vencido y miró de nuevo a Hyoga, que había podido recuperar su postura orgullosa y lo miraba como viéndolo por primera vez.

-¿Seiya te ayudó a escoger esto? –preguntó con un hilo de voz y más pálido de lo habitual.

-Claro que no. Lo escogí yo solito. Es una menudez, pero tómalo como un pequeño detalle mío. Sé que te gusta experimentar con el sexo y pensé que te serviría de mucho. –Hyoga alzó una ceja y metió la mano en la caja. Casi di brincos de alegría, pues ya quería saber qué rayos le había regalado Shun al Pato para ponerlo así de nervioso. El rubio sacó una prenda pequeñísima, amarilla con manchas negras y con curioso corte. Vaya, ahora ya sé el por qué de la exagerada reacción del Cisne.

Una tanga de leopardo.

-Debes de estar bromeando. –dijo aun con los ojos desorbitados y alzando más la curiosa prenda.

-¿No es de tu talla? Me dijeron que si quería podría cambiarla por una más pequeña. Sinceramente no sabía y te traje una de las más grandes.

-Shun…

-Lo sabía. No te gustó el color. Había de puma, de oso y una muy linda de tigre siberiano, pero como viene de tu país pensé que sería de mal gusto…

-Shun…

-… y como pensé que la caja estaba más grande que el muerto, te compré esto –dijo acercándose y metiendo la mano a la caja de regalo y casi me atraganto al ahogar una carcajada, pues lo que Shun había sacado era un enorme tarro de chocolate líquido, junto con una cuchara plana de madera.- Sé que es tu marca favorita y pensé que si ya estás vestido para la ocasión, ¿por qué no experimentar más? Cumples 23 y sé que tienes una mente abierta y que escoges a parejas de igual forma de pensar. La idea se me ocurrió cuando…

-¡Shun! –exclamó Hyoga poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la boca del peliverde, deteniendo el torrente de palabras y divagaciones del joven. Suspiró y metió sus extravagantes regalos a la caja. Cuando levantó la cabeza estaba sonriendo, regalándole una de las mejores a Shun. Una sonrisa por la que muchos estaban dispuestos a dar su fortuna entera por verla una sola vez.- Shun, sí me gustó tu regalo. Y créeme, fue algo muy creativo. Sólo que… me sorprendió mucho que tú me lo hubieras regalado. –dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza de forma casual y entrecerrando los ojos como avergonzado.

Rápidamente me agaché y me tapé los oídos con las manos, pues sabía de antemano la reprimenda que se había ganado Hyoga al comentarle eso a Shun. Empecé mi misión dos días antes y Shun estaba muy sensible ante la discriminación que recibía de todos, pues su carita de niño de bueno era mala presentación ante tal picarescas ideas, que desde que estaba con Seiya (ya iban para dos meses) salían a flote con mayor regularidad. Lo mejor era que escondiera ese regalo en las profundidades de su armario e impedir por todos los medios que Ikki se enterara. Sino, habría Ponny para cenar.

Pero lo que hizo Shun nos dejó a Hyoga y a mí esperando algo que nunca llegó: sonrió de manera maliciosa y alzó la cabeza, orgulloso de si mismo, para después guiñar un ojo de forma descabellada.- Pronto no te sorprenderá nada, Hyoga. Todavía te queda una sorpresita que tenemos planeada los chicos y yo. Te quiero listo y bien arreglado hoy a las ocho de la noche. Saldremos los cinco, así que acicálate bien.

Hyoga frunció el ceño e hizo cuentas mentales. ¿Los cinco? No podría ser. A menos que…

-¿Ikki vendrá? –preguntó lo más indiferente que pudo. No le hacía la menor gracia que aquel moreno le gustara tanto. Era una maldición, un error. A él le gustaban chicos menores que él, rubios y pelicelestes de preferencia, guapos, decididos y no lisiados sentimentalmente como el Fénix. A él no le engañaba la máscara de macho de Ikki, y eso le enfurecía. Ese hombre tenía su lado soñador, romántico y versátil, y Hyoga lo sabía bien. Lo descubría cuando el moreno trataba con Shun o hablaba de Esmeralda. ¡No podía ser que el mismo hombre que le caía de la patada, le atrajera tanto! Era estúpido.

-Sí. Estoy seguro pues me habló esta mañana y me lo confirmó. Seiya y Shiryu me pidieron que te avisara y que ellos te darán tu regalo cuando menos lo esperes. –dijo volviendo a sonreír, pero esta vez con una inocencia espeluznante. Hyoga se estremeció y tragó saliva.

-¿Y se podría saber a dónde vamos?

-Naah, luego adivinarás. ¿De qué serviría todo lo que hemos planeado si te lo acabo diciendo ahora? Lo siento, chico, pero este caballero no te dirá más. Por cierto, lleva una maleta pequeña con todo lo necesario. Ya sabes, cepillo, pasta, calzoncillos limpios y demás.

-¿Pero qué…? De acuerdo, sólo espero que no sea nada malo, Shun.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Feh, todavía que me preocupo por ti. Bueno, me largo. Temo meter la pata así que voy a la lavandería por mi ropa. Recuerda, vístete bien.

-Ya lo sé. Y no era necesario que me lo pidieras. –rezongó el rubio, cruzando los brazos malhumorado. Él nunca de los NUNCA, iba mal vestido. Las cosas que tenía que escuchar.

-Nunca está de más prevenir. –dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta, dejando a un Cisne muy, pero muy inquieto. ¿Qué clase de idea loca se le había ocurrido ahora a Shun? Mejor no pensaba en eso, por que era capaz de llevar su armadura con él para evitar daños. Nunca estaba de más prevenir. ¿Verdad?

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ahora sí me pueden llamar loca o desquiciada. No por lo que les estoy contando, sino por lo que mi vena aventuresca es capaz de hacer. Ustedes dirán. Esto es lo que pasó después, así que abróchense los cinturones.

Vigilé al Cisne desde que Shun se fue de la habitación. Hyoga sólo se limitó a mirar la chimenea con cara de pócker, y haciéndome perder mi condenada paciencia. De ahí salió de la salita y se fue al gimnasio. Fue un gusto verlo sudando en las barras paralelas y con su cabello ondulando por los movimientos que hacía. ¿Por qué no? Era un deleite verlo moverse y saltando la cuerda. No sé por qué rayos hacen tanto ejercicio si ya están como quieren. Feh.

Hyoga no estaba tranquilo. Eso lo sé por que cada vez que tenía oportunidad, espiaba por la ventana y miraba de reojo el reloj. Según sé, Shiryu y Seiya tenían la costumbre de ir al gimnasio por estas horas del crepúsculo, pero ahora ni sus luces. Todo esto era un mal augurio. Suspiró tratando de controlar las malas vibras y se duchó.

Ganas no me faltaron para seguirlo, pero ya no podría acercarme más a él. El muy loco bajó la temperatura del lugar, para poder "refrescarse" con agua bien fría. Todavía detrás de las puertas dobles de la ducha, podría sentirse el helado clima y pues como mi precario traje de espía ninja no tiene calefacción integrada, preferí quedarme ahí, acurrucadita en el muro.

Era el demasiado extraño que Hyoga se pusiera nervioso. Su mirada fría e indiferente era su principal característica para con el resto de los mortales que lo miraban. Podría ser cariñoso y comprensivo, pero sólo en su círculo más allegado. Averigüé que tiempo atrás, después de las guerras santas, el rubio había salido con mujeres hermosísimas, pero después drásticamente sus compañías amorosas había cambiado: hombres de todo tipo habían pasado por la mansión y… por su alcoba.

No era nada raro, me dije, pues era joven y bello y pues la tentación era grande. Me estiré cual gato y pegué la oreja a la puerta, tranquilizándome que el ruido de agua seguía ahí. Feh, ese hombre tarda más que yo en un día de fiesta.

Pero de pronto un rugido metálico hizo que me diera un respingo. Me deslicé hacia la ventana y cual fuera mi sorpresa al ver un tremendo hombre peliazul, montado en una motocicleta última generación, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión. De seguro Hyoga ya se había dado cuenta, así que decidí ser más precavida y escabullirme. De todas formas, también era parte de mi trabajo vigilar a ese moreno y tengo la meta de saciar algunas dudas. Dejaría a Hyoga para lo último, además… él ya había huido a su habitación.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Estaba escondida en los arbustos cuando sus botas tocaron el suelo y sus ojos se posaron en la mansión. La barba de varios días se notaba ya, pero eso le daba un toque de malo y lo hacía ver muy maduro. Delicioso.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, subió pesadamente las escaleras y entró. El vestíbulo estaba espléndidamente iluminado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarlo pues unos brazos blancos se abalanzaron contra él y lo apretaron a todo lo que daban. Era nada menos que Shun, quien casi utilizaba su supervelocidad para alcanzar a Ikki.

-¡Niisan! ¡Oh, te extrañé mucho! –le dijo mientras relajaba sus brazos y se recargaba en el poderoso pecho del hombre. Ikki se limitó a acariciar la verde cabellera y a pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros. Claro, todo protectora y posesivamente.

-Hola, Shun. Tanto tiempo sin verte. No has cambiado mucho.

-¡Ja! Claro que sí. Tal vez no físicamente, pero en lo demás sí. –Creo que a Ikki no le dio buena espina eso.

-¿Dónde está el condenado Ponny? Tengo unas cuantas palabras que decirle a ese hijo de su… -decía el moreno mientras se tronaba sonoramente los nudillos y con la mirada llena de algo llamado "planes de asesinato".

-¡Ikki! ¿Qué te dije sobre eso? ¡No te importa! Es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiero con ella. Amo a Seiya y él a mí. –dijo Shun con los ojos casi encendidos por la cólera.

-Si te amara estaría aquí contigo, enfrentándome también. Sabe que yo no apoyo la relación y te deja aquí, sólo. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Pues pasa que tuvimos una mañana y tarde muy loca en mi habitación. –dijo él con calma y con una sonrisa a pesar de que Ikki había palidecido visiblemente. Siguió sin inmutarse.- Nos quedamos dormidos y me rogó que lo despertara cuando llegaras. Yo… simplemente lo dejé descansando. –volvió a emplear ese tono tan inocente y desenfadado que Ikki parpadeó noqueado.- Pero si quieres hablar con él ahora, subamos a la habitación. Te advierto que no está vestido correctamente para la ocasión, de hecho, no lleva ropa alguna. Aun así, si quieres más explicaciones, te puedo narrar todo lo que hicimos hoy, desde el amanecer hasta hace como una hora aproximadamente…

-¡Shun! ¡Ya basta! –dijo el moreno con la cara ligeramente verde. ¿A quién de nosotros nos gustaría saber todos los detalles sobre la vida privada de nuestras hermanas o hermanos? Una cosa eran pequeños detalles ¡Pero esto!

Ikki estaba anonadado. Jamás y nunca su hermanito había hablado de esa manera. ¡Dioses! A él no le hacía NADA de gracia escuchar sus palabras, y menos algo tan íntimo. Siempre había prácticamente corrido como alma que lleva el diablo frente a ese tema y ésta no era una excepción.

Shun lo sabía perfectamente y le dedicó una sonrisa altanera.

-Bueno hermanito, sólo espero que me dejes en paz. Y si quieres de verdad ayudarme con eso, ten el valor de escucharme y no sólo golpear a quien se te ponga enfrente. Ah, te aviso de una vez. Como hoy es cumpleaños de Hyoga saldremos los cinco a cenar para después embriagarnos un poco. QUIERO que te arregles y que te veas presentable. Capaz y nos dejan fuera del restaurante al ver tu rostro de maleante. ¿Queda entendido?

Con los ojos como platos, Ikki sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, para después ver a su hermano subir las escaleras y perderse de vista. ¡Que día tan raro!

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Ikki! ¡Bienvenido! Oye, te ves genial. –dijo la voz alegre de Shiryu, cuando bajó a las ocho en punto al vestíbulo. Ikki le sonrió y lo saludó afectuosamente. El moreno llevaba pantalón y cinturón negros y una camisa blanca, de manga larga. Su rostro recién afeitado lucía excelente. El cabello todavía estaba húmedo, así que ya se imaginarán el resultado.

-Gracias. ¿Cuándo llegaste? Espero que Shura no ande molesto por que lo dejaste en el Santuario. –preguntó Ikki, observando el traje oriental de su amigo. Era de un color azul oscuro y su camisa era también de manga larga, con puños blancos.

-Llegué la semana pasada para la ocasión. Y Shura no es así. Es comprensivo y estuvo de acuerdo en que viniera. No me perdería por nada del mundo el cumpleaños de Hyoga. –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ikki lo miró por un segundo antes de hablar.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡Niisan! ¡Te ves estupendo! Me alegra que te hayas puesto la ropa. ¿Fue de tu agrado? -esa voz resonó con excesivo entusiasmo e hizo voltearse al mencionado y a Shiryu. Ambos sonrieron y se admiraron de lo bien que lucía el peliverde, con su pantalón blanco y camisa negra, sin mangas.

-Feh, aunque no lo fuera, me lo pondría. –dijo Ikki cruzando los brazos con seriedad. Pero a una personita le hizo gracia el comentario, y de mientras que sus ojos azules comían con la mirada a un cierto azulejo, dijo bromeando:

-Vaya, vaya. El mismo Ikki de siempre. Héroe hasta el final, ¿no?

Todos levantaron la mirada y vieron a Hyoga bajando las escaleras. Al verlo se me hizo agua la boca. Y por lo que vi, no fui la única. Los demás se quedaron de piedra al escuchar el comentario del rubio. A Ikki de seguro no le haría ninguna gracia. Pero por lo visto, el Pollo estaba de buen humor y no usó su crudo sarcasmo, ni sus puños, ni su Ave Fénix. Eso era bueno.

-Se hace lo que se puede. Y feliz cumpleaños, Hyoga. –Dijo el moreno y los demás respiraron aliviados. Ikki recorrió con la mirada a Hyoga, admirando cada detalle, cada paso que daba el rubio hacia ellos. La camisa azul que llevaba, resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos. –se apresuró a decir el peliverde, antes de que sucediera otra cosa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió, se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había seguido.- ¿Y ahora? ¿No vienen?

-Pero falta Seiya… pensé que vendría con nosotros. –Ikki parecía molesto. Eso de que el Ponny no fuera, olía a gallina.

-No se preocupen por él. Seiya tenía asuntos pendientes y se ha adelantado. Nos alcanzará en el restaurante. –A Hyoga y a Ikki eso era demasiado raro. El santo de Pegaso era conocido por su impuntualidad. Bueno, eso era antes de que estuviera con el buen de Shun. Eso los convenció y lo siguieron a través del vestíbulo.

Cuando los cuatro salieron de la mansión, casi me dio un ataque. ¿Acaso todos ellos eran modelos de pasarela? ¡No era justo que tanta belleza estuviera en ese vestíbulo! ¿Qué hay del resto del mundo?

Ejem, eso no lo sabré nunca.

:-/…………………………………………………………………………………….

El viaje fue rápido. Iban en un solo automóvil y Shun conducía. Era un modesto Jaguar plata, último modelo y con todas las comodidades. Saori se encargaba de mimarlos y pues… ¿qué más podían pedir?

En el restaurante, los atendieron como reyes y Shun les recomendó la comida. De verdad estaba deliciosa. Eso lo sé por que como chica incógnito, tuve que mezclarme entre civiles. Me las arreglé para quedar muy cerca de ellos y con perfecta visión. Pidieron varios platillos y esperaron, platicando entre ellos.

Pero había algo extraño en el Cisne. El Hyoga que yo recordaba esta mañana, estaba pálido, confundido y algo nervioso. El de ahora, era totalmente distinto. Miraba sin ningún recato a Ikki y éste, incómodo, lo dejó mirar.

La mirada de depredador sexual era OBVIA, y sus ojos brillaban en plan de conquista.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Llego muy tarde?

Era Seiya. Shun se levantó de inmediato y corrió a sus brazos, besándolo sin recato. Ikki tuvo que admitir que el Ponny estaba deslumbrante. No era feo, pero ahora estaba más bello que nunca. Pantalones ajustados y camisa de manga larga. De película.

-¡Claro que no, amor! Te estábamos esperando. –dijo aun abrazado a él. Algunas personas del lugar se les quedaron mirando asustadas. No entendían el por qué chicos tan bellos tenían esas preferencias sexuales. Pues lo siento gente, el mundo es así.

-Siento haber llegado tarde. Pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hyoga!

-Nah, no hay problema. Y gracias, amigo. –contestó Hyoga muy feliz. De verdad lo estaba. Sus amigos lo acompañaban en un día especial para él al igual que Ikki. Cuando oyó la moto del Fénix, se había decido a algo muy drástico. Sí, le caía mal. Pero ¿no decían que del odio al amor, hay un solo paso? Y él estaba de acuerdo. Ikki lo enloquecía y ¿Quién era él para desobedecer las necesidades de su cuerpo? Se portaría mal una noche y ya. Y si el moreno no estaba de acuerdo, pues mal para él. No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Comieron apaciblemente y cuando terminaron, pidieron la cuenta. Seiya, Shun y Shiryu se pusieron en pie después de un rato y el peliverde tomó palabra.

-Bien, nuestra próxima parada es un bar cercano. Es muy bueno y esperamos que les agrade, en especial a ti, Hyoga, pues es tu cumpleaños y nosotros planeamos esto con anticipación. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Sinceramente era una agradable velada y ahora irían a ahogar sus penas y a celebrar con cierto Pato cosaco, quien ya estaba imaginando la noche restante. Siempre que salían así, él e Ikki, que no tomaba ni gota, eran los encargados de llevar a un trío de borrachos de nuevo a la mansión. Hyoga suspiró desalentado y se rascó la cabeza. Ni modo, al cumpleañero siempre le tocaba limpiar la casa.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Esa afirmación fue muy cierta, hasta cierto punto. Todo iba bien, hasta que para asombro del rubio, Ikki lo retó a un duelo de quien resistía más a la bebida. No fue el único que se sorprendió, pero los demás lo disimularon perfectamente. Eso no les arruinaría el plan. Ambos eran muy resistentes y de seguro ninguno acabaría en el suelo, y menos Hyoga. Eso pensaron hasta hacía media hora, cuando el Fénix se empezó a emborrachar. ¡Par de locos! Bebían el escocés como si fuera agua.

Hyoga no daba muestras de debilidad y siguió bebiendo, trago tras trago, observando competitivamente al Pollo, ahora borracho, quien por cierto no era mal rival. De hecho, había durado mucho para ser una persona que no estaba acostumbraba a beber.

Ya cuando Ikki estaba más ebrio que una cuba, Shun intervino. Seiya se reía en silencio y a Shiryu también le parecía gracioso. En verdad era gracioso, pues el Fénix ebrio era un cuadro perfecto para que Neruda escribiera una buena poesía titulada: "El pobre amigo borracho". Pasa que Ikki hacía ruiditos muy divertidos al hablar y se tambaleaba. Además de las incoherencias que decía. Cosas como "Te quiero mussssssssshhhooo, Sssseiya", "Eressssh un hermano y te pido que cuidesssh a Sssshhhun", "Ssssshiryu, tu cabello sssssiempre me ha gusssshtado musssshho". Como verán, estaba muy grave.

-Ya, Ikki. Hyoga te ganó. Deja de tomar y vámonos. ¡Estás borracho!

-¿Yoooo? ¿Esssssshtar borrasssho? ¡No esssssh ssssshierto!

Shun miró suplicante a Hyoga y éste asintió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Me imagino que hay un hotel cerca. Como no podemos manejar, será mejor que nos hospedemos en él. Yo estoy más o menos sobrio y puedo llevar el coche.

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco estoy borracho. Yo conduciré. Vámonos ya, no quiero que mi hermano haga o diga otra estupidez.

Ikki se levantó, visiblemente molesto por la difamación de que estaba ebrio. Pero ni bien se puso en pie, perdió el sentido y comenzó a roncar. Si no fuera por Shiryu, se hubiera dado contra el suelo, y el día sería más memorable aun.

Lo llevaron al auto y cuando cerraron la puerta, Ikki ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Roncaba en el hombro de Shiryu y Hyoga tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. De hoy en adelante, este día sería célebre para todos. Eso de que el gran Fénix cayera en el dulce estupor del alcohol, era toda una novedad.

Miró hacia el frente, y pudo ver que aun manejando, Seiya no perdía oportunidad con Shun. Ellos iban en el asiento delantero y Pegaso tenía una mano apoyada en el muslo del peliverde. Un gesto tan íntimo de pareja, que Hyoga sintió nostalgia.

Pero bueno, se preguntarán cómo rayos los seguí. Pues me las arreglé para pedir un taxi e ir al hotel. Ya sabía cuál era, pues era de cinco estrellas y muy famoso. Rogué a los cielos para que hubiera una habitación libre. Vi cuando bajaban a Ikki del Jaguar y cómo Shun abría el maletero y sacaba una pequeña maleta, junto con una caja. La reconocí: era de Hyoga. ¿Y las demás? Si se iban a quedar los 5, tendrían que haber 5 maletas, no 1. Tal vez y Shun volvería por las demás…

Me apresuré a entrar y disimulé lo mejor que pude. Ellos esperaban en recepción, y al Fénix lo pusieron en un sofá cercano. Roncaba y roncaba y a los chicos les daba un poco de pena, pues los huéspedes los miraban raro.

-Ojalá haya habitaciones libres. –dijo Hyoga y miró a los demás.- Vaya día. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

Shun se rió, pero no con su risa normal, sino con la maliciosa. Esa risa que a Hyoga le causaba ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Y será mejor, ya lo verás. Seiya, Shiryu, ¿podrían acompañarme al auto? Necesito traer las demás maletas.

-Claro. –contestaron los dos, sonriendo muy felices. Hyoga frunció el ceño y los miró marcharse. ¿Qué mosca les había picado? Ni idea.

-¿Señor Kido?

Hyoga interrumpió sus cavilaciones y miró amistosamente al joven recepcionista.

-Hyoga, por favor. ¿Hay habitaciones libres?

-Claro que sí. Pero la suya es una suite especial y reservaron a tiempo. Está en el cuarto piso, así que si sería muy amable de seguirme…

-Estupendo. ¿En qué habitación estarán mis amigos? –el hombre lo miró extrañado.- Mis amigos. Los que venían conmigo ¿en qué habitaciones estarán?

-Señor Hyoga, sólo tengo reservada la suite donde estará usted. Los demás no están registrados. Tenía entendido que sólo lo venían a dejar, no ha quedarse. Incluso se acabaron de ir en el Jaguar plateado. Pero bueno, siéntase como en su casa. Yo subiré sus cosas y uno de mis ayudantes puede ayudarle con su amigo. ¿Señor Hyoga?

-Eh… sí, muchas gracias. –El pobre Pato se había quedado estático al escuchar la trampa que le habían tendido. Trío de pillos. Pero lo único que hicieron fue darle un empujoncito en su meta de cogerse al Pollo. No sabía si agradecerles o enfurecerse. Optó temporalmente por lo primero y tomó cual costal de papas a Ikki y lo subió a su habitación.

Nada más llegar, sobre la primera mesa que vio, había una tarjeta. Decía:

"_Espero que te guste mi regalo, Hyoga. ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí por reservarte esta suite? Casi me costó un ojo de la cara. Así que apiádate de mí y disfruta esta noche. Con mucho cariño: Seiya"._

:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………

Los seguí, pues mi habitación también estaba en ese piso. Vaya suerte. Pero Hyoga cerró tan rápidamente la puerta, que no pude entrar. Fue cuando vi al botones, que traía la maleta y otra caja muy familiar, que no había podido reconocer bien en la oscuridad. Lo noqueé y lo metí en el armario de las escobas. Toqué la puerta y esperé conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Quién?

-Traigo su equipaje, señor.

-Ah, pasa. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

-Claro. –dije con voz cantarina y entré. Cerré cuidadosamente la puerta, no sin antes poner la etiqueta en la puerta de "No molestar". Siempre quise hacer eso.

Dejé la maleta en el suelo del vestíbulo y en el más pleno silencio entré a la habitación de Hyoga. Ikki estaba boca arriba, sin zapatos y sin calcetines, en la única cama, roncando (¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?) levemente. El rubio estaba en la ducha ya que podía escuchar el agua correr.

Eché un vistazo rápido a la habitación y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de un armario al lado de la cama. Exactamente de mi tamaño. Llevé la caja de Hyoga conmigo y dejé una ligera abertura, perfecta para ver lo que pasaba. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

Hyoga salió del baño una media hora después. Debo agregar que salió como Dios lo trajo al mundo, usando la toalla para secarse sus rubios cabellos. Se paró al lado de la cama, con Ikki acostado en ella, tan a su merced como nunca lo estaría. Tenía aproximadamente 1 hora que se había dormido. Sólo contaba con máximo 3 horas más. Un caballero necesitaba por lo menos dos horas para eliminar el licor de su sistema. Como el Fénix era primerizo, tardaría un poco más. No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Se sentó al lado de él, mirándolo fijamente. De verdad era hermoso. Sus rasgos armonizaban perfectamente y esa cicatriz en la frente le daba un toque especial. Jugó un rato con sus cabellos para después besarlo en los labios.

Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves, tal y como había imaginado. Sabían a escocés, y Hyoga se deleitó con eso. Comenzó con quitarle los pantalones. Tomó el cinturón negro y lo dobló en dos mitades y se divirtió con el sonido especie látigo, que se producía cuando chocaban entre sí. Era un chico malo, lo sabía.

Pero aun así, no se detuvo. Despojó al Fénix de sus calzoncillos y miró con deleite su masculinidad. No estaba nada mal. Tan sólo de pensar en eso, tenía ganas de tomarlo entre su boca y saborearlo. Pero aun no.

Lo que hizo fue acariciarlo. Sentía los suaves pliegues de piel y se concentró en recorrerlos. Las piernas poderosas estaban cubiertas de un ligero vello negro, muy masculino y sensual. Ahora sólo le quedaba la camisa. Se sentó a ahorcadas a él y se dispuso a terminar la primera empresa.

Uy, un botón se ha caído. De seguro Ikki pensará que era normal por que estaba muy borracho. Trató de desabrocharle el segundo pero… no era interesante así.

Otro botón caído. Un botón era normal, así que… dos también lo era.

Tercer botón. Estaba seguro de que Ikki se enfurecería consigo mismo. Pero ¿qué tenía de diferencia 1 y 3? Sólo dos botones.

Cuarto, quinto, sexto y todos los demás. Fuera abajo. De seguro Ikki lo mataría por eso. No importaba, valía la pena pagar los intereses. Y más con esa piel bronceada, con una que otra cicatriz en el pecho. Sus bíceps eran perfectos. Torneados y duros. Tan duros que competían con su propio sexo, que se moría por penetrar al moreno.

Su lengua tenía vida propia y trazó un sendero húmedo entre sus pectorales y abdomen, entre sus caderas y vello íntimo. En su virilidad.

Lo tomó entre su boca y como todo un experto, lo saboreó y disfrutó. Tan bueno era que si Ikki hubiera estado despierto, hubiera gemido y hasta gritado de placer. No muy lejos de la verdad. Entre sueños Ikki sudaba y se aferraba a las sábanas, con un color sonrosado que lo hacía verse más apetecible.

Y eso, era mucho para Hyoga. Ya su erección le dolía y deseaba estar dentro de Ikki. Con cuidado le dio la vuelta, ya que a pesar del estado de Ikki, su pedazo de carne se encontraba semidespierto. El rubio rió y lo colocó boca abajo, dejando al descubierto su espalda y sin poder evitarlo, recorrió su columna, primero con sus dedos y después con su lengua. Era demasiado.

Sus glúteos pedían ser abiertos y él no se hizo del rogar. Chupó dos de sus dedos y metió uno dentro de Ikki, despacio y moviéndolo. Después el otro. Era exquisito entrar y salir de él; la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes y sentía un deseo irrefrenable de penetrarlo en ese mismo momento, sin dilatarlo. Sólo pudo introducir un dedo más y de ahí se introdujo él mismo.

El miembro grande y grueso causó algunos contratiempos. Pero Hyoga era perseverante. Centímetro a centímetro, la entrada fue cediendo y un Cisne triunfal empaló por completo al Fénix. Ikki no estaba plenamente conciente, pero los reflejos lo hacían gemir de dolor, cosa que a Hyoga lo excitó aun más. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a moverse.

Dioses, cómo estaba sudando. Cuando me di cuenta yo también estaba casi jadeando dentro del armario, por la falta de aire. Mis ojos no dejaban de ver y lo único que podía hacer era taparme la boca para no ser descubierta. Vaya trabajo que tengo. Esta misión resultó ser muy… caliente.

Hyoga encontró pulso inmediatamente y sus embestidas eran más descontroladas. Estaba sudando más que yo y se aferraba a los hombros de Ikki, lleno de pasión y deseo. Con un gemido dio fin a su danza y cayó inerte sobre el inconciente moreno, derramándose en su interior. Jadeando, besó la nuca de Ikki y así estuvo por unos minutos, hasta que se separó de él, acostándose a un lado de Ikki. Eso había sido… no tenía palabras. Aunque suponía que si él hubiera estado despierto, sería más placentero. Aun así… Feh, se había quedado sin adjetivos.

Ahora venía la culpa.

-Lo siento Ikki, ya no podía aguantar hasta que te despertaras. Además estoy seguro que ni te intereso. Lo mejor será que te vista de nuevo y que nunca sepas lo que pasó esta noche. Será lo mejor para los dos.

Ah, no. Eso no podía suceder. ¿Es que acaso eran tontos? Era innegable su atracción entre los dos y ahora Hyoga planeaba no decirle nada. Eso era imperdonable. Además ellos estaban hechos tal para cual. Era hora de hacer mi trabajo.

Saqué de mi bolsillo una pajilla de madera. Dentro se hallaban dardos con el veneno suficiente para matar a un caballo en 15 segundos. Pero como estamos hablando de un santo, era un sedante con la capacidad de hacerlo dormir 5 o más horas. Las suficientes para que Ikki se despertara y viera lo que habría de ver. Apunté y disparé, dándole en el cuello a Hyoga.

-¡Pero qué rayos…! –apenas acabó de decir y se quitó el dardo. Miró detenidamente la habitación y pude sentir como rastreaba señales de vida alrededor. Se fijó en el armario que me servía como escondite y se dirigió hacia él. Entrecerré los ojos y me decidí. Si el veneno no hacía efecto a tiempo, tendría que escapar. Me puse un pasamontañas grueso de lana y esperé. Hyoga ya estaba alargando la mano para abrir el armario cuando sucedió. Se tambaleó y se tocó la cabeza. De ahí cayó inconsciente.

Suspiré triunfante y salí, respirando el aire más fresco que el viciado en el armario. Trasladé como pude a Hyoga y lo coloqué en la cama. Puse a Ikki mirando hacia el techo e hice una pequeña travesura. Cuando salí, un Hyoga desnudo estaba en los brazos de un Ikki exactamente en las mismas condiciones. En el buró del lado del moreno, puse la caja que Shun les había mandado, y sobre el del pato, puse el regalo del caballero faltante, que había encontrado en el armario.

Eran dos batines. De seda pura y de colores extravagantes. Perfectos para la ocasión.

"_Feliz cumpleaños Hyoga. Esta noche espero que te sirvan. Los dos son para tí, pero si quieres compartir uno con tu compañero de cama… no me enojaré. Dulces sueños, perverso. Atte. Shiryu."_

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A través de la ventana había solo oscuridad. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y Hyoga sólo sentía alfileres en la cabeza. ¿Qué lo había despertado? No hacía frío, a pesar de que se hallaba desnudo. No le hablaban ni tocaban la puerta. Pero ¿Dónde estaba? No podía recordar momentáneamente nada. ¿Qué…?

"Ah." Se respondió nervioso, al ver un par de ojos azules frente a él. Muy conocidos por cierto. Ya empezaba a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Ahora pudo sentir unos brazos fuertes en sus hombros, sacudiéndolo. Esos mismos ojos tenían una expresión indescifrable. Hyoga se sonrojó como colegial.

-Ikki.

-Hola, Hyoga. Parece que te divertiste anoche. –dijo sin perder esa mirada. Ikki se irguió y permitió a Hyoga ponerse en pie. Pero el veneno estaba más presente en él y perdió el equilibrio. Ikki lo tomó justo a tiempo entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ni yo mismo sé. Sólo recuerdo haber recibido un dardo con veneno. Me imagino que me desmayé.

-¿Quieres decir que había otra persona además de ti y tu alma macabra?

-Ehhh... Sí. Ikki yo… -El moreno lo hizo callar con un beso. Y vaya beso. Hyoga sólo podía pensar en esa sensación en sus labios y abrazó a Ikki, pegándose completamente a él. Él gimió y se frotó contra el rubio, mostrándole lo excitado que estaba.

-Hyoga. No me importa lo que me hayas hecho, pues es lo que deseaba hace mucho. Lo que no te perdono es que me hayas escondido tan bonita prenda. –dijo Ikki mostrándole una prenda amarilla con manchas negras. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó aun más. También logró ver la nota de Shiryu y los batines de seda. Si fuera un momento más adecuado se alegraría muchísimo por el regalo. Pero claro, no era ni remotamente el momento.

-¿Cómo llegó esa cosa aquí? ¡Shun me las va a pagar!

-Tranquilo. De seguro la persona que estuvo aquí y que vio tus fechorías se quiso asegurar de que viéramos este paquete. –Hyoga se dio cuenta de que hasta el tarro de chocolate suizo estaba ahí. ¡Por los dioses! Sólo esperaba que a Ikki no se le ocurriera…

-Y vaya que la vimos, -dijo nervioso. Ikki sonrió y se pegó más a Hyoga.

-¿Te caigo mal, Pato? –Hyoga palideció y tragó saliva. No dijo nada.- Yo creo que no. Pasa que te encontraste con la horma de tu zapato. Te repito la pregunta ¿te caigo mal, Pato?

-No. –dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y sabes por qué soy débil? ¿Por qué rayos soy sentimental y cálido en algunas ocasiones? ¿No lo sabes? –Hyoga negó con la cabeza.- Pues por que te necesito a ti, Pato arrogante. Necesito tus indiferencias y tu crudeza; tu único sentimentalismo y tu belleza. Te necesito a ti. –dijo Ikki besándolo. Por fin lo había dicho. Y ahora que lo pensaba…

-Ikki, ¿por eso te emborrachaste? ¿Para ver qué hacía? –preguntó el Cisne con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.- ¡Era un plan maquiavélico!

-Claro. Era un plan tan malvado como el tuyo. ¿No es así? Y ahora, Pato, hay una parte de mí que de verdad necesita tu atención. –Hyoga rió y lo miró con sus sonrisas matadoras. Pero también le obsequió una mirada maliciosa y curiosa a la vez.

-¿Y quién será más perverso? ¿Tú o yo?

-¿Qué tal si te pones esa ridícula tanga y lo comprobamos? –le dijo Ikki al oído. Hyoga se estremeció, riéndose por lo bajo. Después de todo, no era tal mala idea.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mansión Kido, varias horas más tarde.

Shun abrió la puerta. Miró a su querido hermano y a su mejor amigo de la mano, en el umbral. No pudo más que sonreír y a punto estuvo que le saltaran las lágrimas. Husmeó el aire y la sonrisa se ensanchó más.

-¡Ya era hora! Pensábamos que se quedarían un día más, pero veo que no. Pasen.

Entraron con el peliverde, que los llevó al salón, donde estaban sentados Seiya y Shiryu. El pelinegro levantó los pulgares cuando los vio llegar, pero Seiya frunció el seño y olisqueó el aire ruidosamente. Su nariz lo condujo hacia la pareja de tórtolos recién llegados. Era un… curioso olor.

-¿Han comido chocolate?


End file.
